Hot as Ice and Soul on Fire
by reikofish
Summary: When the Shinobi are stuck at Camp Kazan for the summer, interesting things happen. Stories of adventure, revenge, competition, and of course, romance.
1. Bus Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters, or I would probably not be writing on this site…**

**And I don't really own the title either. It's a mix of Britney Spears' Hot as Ice, and HIM's Soul on Fire. This combination shows how this fanfic is written: very schizophrenically. Hope you enjoy it! More chapters coming soon!**

A lone yellow bus traveled along a seemingly endless road through a forest of enormous pine trees. It bumped along dusty path carrying the ninja campers heading toward Camp Kazan. Inside, Gaara was sitting in the back seat listening to his iPod while Kankuro insisted that Gaara should use his third eye to check out girls. After being pestered for most of the long ride, Gaara lost his seemingly endless patience. "Shut Up NOW or I'll kill you," said Gaara snaps to his brother he turns up his music.

Lee, who had recently come out, was bouncing happily in the front row, screaming about the flames of youth.

In the next row back, Neji, with his Byakugan activated, is staring intensely at Tenten. She was studying one of her various scrolls about different weapons when she suddenly looked up and turned to Kiba, "Do you feel like your being watched?" she asks him. Neji quickly deactivates his Byakugan and diverts his attention to the passing scenery.

"No, not really. Why?" Kiba replies.

"Oh, never mind. It must have just been my imagination," said Tenten with a shrug as she looks back down at her reading.

Hinata had gotten an idea by watching Neji with his Byakugan, and she turned red as she looked over to Naruto who was sitting next to her. Naruto was busy proclaiming that he had indeed just seen a flying bison out of the bus window, but stopped when he saw Hinata's face. " Umm, Hinata? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. He placed a hand on her forehead, but all this only caused Hinata to blush even more and feint.

Elsewhere in the bus, Shikamaru is asleep snoring lightly with Temari curled up with her head on his lap...hmmm we'll get back to you on that one.

Sasuke had decided to take the summer off, saying that being evil and obsessed was a tiring, and joined the camp adventure. Behind him, Ino and Sakura were sneaking glances while French braiding each other's hair. Every few minutes there would be a squeal from one of the two girls because the other caught them staring just a bit too long at Sasuke.

Choji sat next to Shino, pigging out. Nothing much new there. He jumped when he heard a high-pitched shriek.

"I know what you were thinking, forehead girl," Ino's loud voice resonated inside the bus. "You have no chance!" Tears started streaming down Sakura's face as she begged Ino to let go of her hair. This was going to be an interesting two months.

**So anyway hope you liked this little intro…err prologue. Anyway the reason for the slight schizophrenia that will come is because I'm actually writing this with a friend. Me the sane one and well we shall refer to her as…hmmm…Her. (Don't you just love pronouns) So anyway Hope you liked it and Review! I know everyone says that but there is a reason for it. It makes us (the authors) feel good about ourselves and it helps us make the story better from your comments…also helps us catch loop holes in the plot because…well the readers know best and are smarter that they are given credit for and know what they are doing…most of the time.**


	2. The First Meeting

Second chapter! I don't own the Naruto characters, but I am proud to say that Reiko and Suma are my own creation! Chapter 3 coming soon.

On the first day of camp, the boys and girls cabins were both supposed to meet at the lake for activities. Everyone was walking along the sand toward the dock, except for Lee and Naruto who were more bouncing. Shikamaru and Temari were in the back holding hands…already. Ino was still brushing her hair, mumbling about how there wasn't enough time to make herself look nice, and how the fresh air made her hair frizzy. Two blurry images started to appear near the horizon.

"Maybe its Kakashi!!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Lee cried as he started running full speed toward the unknown people with his arms waving widely in the air. He stopped short as he neared the newcomers. "Hey…you aren't Kakashi."

Reiko and Suma looked at each other. "Apparently not," Reiko said, surprised at Lee's Enthusiasm. "Are they all going to be like this?" She whispered into her friend's ear.

"I know one isn't…" Suma said dreamily, "I really wish Kakashi _was_ with us…"

"You met him once…and you made a complete fool of yourself, and he had to save you. I really don't think he's interested."

"Reiko, stop killing my fun. Just because _you_ never have any luck with guys." Suma laughed, but then suddenly stopped. The rest of the group had caught up with Lee.

"Hey…you're not Kakashi," Naruto observed. Reiko turned and looked at Suma with a pained look.

"Shut up idiot," Sasuke said from near the back of the group, but Reiko noticed a person farther to the left. His unblinking blue eyes showed that he knew more than everyone else, that he knows a lot more than he says. Reiko blushed, and tripped on a stick poking up from the ground. Quickly, there was a movement, and sand softened her fall and pulled her to a standing position again. Reiko blushed harder. Out of nowhere, there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi was standing on the water in front of the group.

"Were you guys talking about me?" Everyone looked confused. "Sorry, it's always just an assumption of mine when I pop into places." He looked around at the group and spotted the newcomers. "Hey, you two made it. I thought that Suma here would fall into pit of boiling lava and not make it. Good."

_FLASHBACK:_

Fighting a bad guy on the top of a volcano. Something to do with a mystical…something or other, you know how the stories go. Reiko and Suma are from a smaller shinobi village that called for backup from the leaf village. Kakashi came alone. When Suma looked at him, she tried to do a "special" flip kick move that landed her too close to the edge. As she fell, Kakashi saved her, as well as pushing the bad guy in at the same time. There's Kakashi for you. He disappeared quickly, talking about some book he had to get back to. Later he wrote a message to them to tell that he was sorry he ran off so fast, and he invited them to his shinobi camp.

_END FLASHBACK_

The girls of the leaf and sand villages were already acquainted with Reiko and Suma because they had moved in last night. They had spent the rest of the night talking, and it didn't take long for Reiko and Suma to realize that the other kunoichi were elite and highly trained. Both were very good for their village, but never had the chance to have a real instructor to teach them, so had learned everything on their own, and they both already felt intimidated by their knowledgeable cabin-mates.

"Ok," Kakashi started, "We are starting right off with a fun Camp Activity!!" The ninjas looked at each other, a bit surprised that they were already starting work. All the ninjas except for Lee and Naruto who expressed their enthusiasm by jumping up and down a bit higher, and Gaara and Neji who never really expressed any emotion. "This first activity is going to be a scavenger hunt. We are going to pair up…" There was an excited squeal from both Ino and Sakura. "…And you will each be handed the same list of items to be found. You will be competing against each other, the team who gets the least number of items on the list will wash the dishes tonight."

"I WILL NOT FAIL SENSAI!" screamed Lee. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well, partner up." Shikamaru and Temari were already together, so that was easy. To Hinata's great pleasure, and great embarrassment, Naruto asked her. Kiba and Shino were already making plans, and Neji was carefully asking Tenten. Sakura rushed to Sasuke before Ino could even blink. Reiko left Suma's side, and was advancing toward Gaara.

"Hey, thanks for before," she started, clearly trying desperately to find the right words. "I kind of felt stupid back there." She looked up at him, but blushed when she saw his ice blue eyes meet hers. Something powerful was behind those eyes, but they seemed warn out, faded over time. Like something had left them long ago.

"It's fine," he said. "Here, come with me. Maybe I could teach you to not fall down when walking." He almost smiled. Reiko was overjoyed. Choji was approaching Ino.

"Do you want to be my-"

"NO! Absolutely not." Ino said, and quickly looked for Sasuke to try to pry Sakura off of him so she could have him herself. Choji looked disappointed. Suma felt sorry for him, and seeing that Reiko had already found a partner, she did not look like a complete loser.

"I will be your partner," she offered, and Choji smiled happily. Kankuro was looking for some way to not get partnered up with Lee, but just as he thought he finally got away, Kakashi started talking.

"I see everyone has found somebody," he said. Lee had somehow popped up next to a very annoyed looking Kankuro at the very last moment. "Ino can be with Shikamaru and Tamari for now because of the odd number." Ino looked almost as annoyed as Kankuro as she trudged over to her new group. Kakashi handed each team a sheet with the list of things to find. "Here is the list, and you have until sundown tomorrow. Remember, learn from your teammate, cooperate, and don't be the team with the least objects. GO!" All the teams looked quickly over their lists, and rushed off in different directions.


	3. The Scavenger Hunt part one

New chapter!

**The Scavenger Hunt**

The list:

A fish from the lake (included picture)

A special volcanic rock from the highest cliff on the opposite side of the lake

One of 3 scrolls hidden in the cabins

A special nut (included a picture)

A special type of bird (also included a picture)

One of 5 shinobi headbands hidden in the grounds

One of 2 flags hidden among the cliffs

One of 4 Kunai hidden in the forest

One of 5 Shuriken hidden throughout the entire grounds

A Katana: is very hard to find, will count as two items

"Hey, this is easy!" Naruto said to Hinata. "I have tons of Kunai and Shuriken in my bag! And we each have a headband, so that makes two, and I think I have a scroll…"

"Um…Naruto…?" Hinata said carefully with a soft voice. "I think they have them marked, so we can't use our own…"

"Oh," Naruto said, "but now we get to find them, this is more fun!" He grabbed Hinata's hand and nearly pulled her off her feet. "Let's go to the cabins first!"

"We can go to the forest first, I can use my Byakugan to look for the Kunai," Neji said to Tenten. She agreed and they both ran in the direction of the trees looming in the distance.

"I feel bad for Kankuro," Temari said to Shikamaru as they were heading toward the cliffs. Kankuro was racing after Lee, who was running at full speed across the lake shouting about him going to find the Katana. Shikamaru laughed, while Ino was following the two of them at a distance, looking completely out of place.

"Sakura, follow me," Sasuke said quietly as they sneaked up on a bird. Sakura looked carefully at the given picture, quickly sneaking glances at Sasuke whenever she could. Ha, Ino is so jealous.

Suma still stood at the edge of the lake, with Choji at her side. She was staring hopefully at Kakashi, and Choji was slowly getting more and more creeped out.

"Um…bye." Kakashi said quickly, then vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Darn," Suma said in disappointment, "where do you think he went?" Choji looked confused, and just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, lets just go to the kitchens to find the nut or something." Choji immediately looked like he had just won the lottery.

Reiko followed Gaara to the middle of the lake. "Why are we here?" she asked, not trying to sound as stupid as it came out. _I'm not usually this dumb or clumsy…I hope I can prove it to you soon._

"Lee is making so much noise over there," he said as he pointed to the Lee and Kankuro at the far side of the lake, "that all fish are going to swim near us." He placed one hand gently on the surface of the water, and it started to glow. Hundreds of fish swam close to the surface, and started to make ripples on the water. Out of those hundreds, one that was bright blue with a purple stripe down its back stood out.

"That's the one!" Reiko exclaimed, "But how are we going to get it?" Just as she asked, a worm was floating in the air about 2 feet above the water. However, as Reiko looked closer, she realized it was made of sand. Many fish tried, but failed at reaching it, but the blue fish jumped higher than the rest, making it to the target. The fake worm shifted, and changed into a net that wound around the fish. "How did you do that?" Reiko said in awe.

"Knowledge is greater than any weapon," Gaara explained, "I can't use my sand under water, so I had to get it out. All the fish would go for the worm, but that certain type of fish can jump higher. Once it got close enough, I would be able to catch it." He placed the sparkling fish in his bag, and they walked to the beach.

A glittering kunai was strung high up an oak tree in the woods. Quickly looking around to her teammates, Ino ran to it, determined to get attention by at least finding some of the items. Suddenly, her body stiffened up, and she was unable to move.

"Are you an idiot?" Shikamaru exclaimed his shadow attached to hers. " There are booby traps all over the tree, have you forgotten everything you have learned?" Ino was released, and she backed away slowly, only then seeing the countless wires and paper bombs around her. With one sweep of her giant fan, Temari cut the string of the kunai, and sent it flying into a branch hanging far enough away from the traps. Shikamaru lazily walked over to where it was stuck, picked it off, and placed it into his bag. Ino looked around in disappointment. _Why can't I do anything right?_ She thought as she heard a high-pitched squeal of laughter. _The one thing I can do right is with Sakura right now…_ She trudged off behind Shikamaru and Temari who seemed to be in deep conversation.

Hinata looked around the cabin with her Byakugan. "It's there," she said, pointing, "under the floor." Naruto ran over and plunged his hand through the wood as hard as he could, but quickly pulled it out.

"AHH! My hand is on fire!" he said, running around the small room trying to blow it out.

"Naruto…you can't just go through like that. I saw there was trap down there," she looked around, embarrassed that she got annoyed at Naruto. A bit more quietly, she added, "There is a path under the cabin…you get to it…"

"Show me!" Naruto said, still holding his singed hand. Hinata carefully exited the wooden cabin, and showed Naruto to the back.

"See where the wood looks older? You can take that part off." Just as she said that, Naruto dived head first through the wood. Sure enough, there was a small empty passageway that leads under the house.

"Come on Hinata," Naruto insisted, "you still have to show me where it is." Hinata blushed. _Being in a small, tight space with Naruto?_ She hesitated, but slowly got in beside him.

"It's that way," she said, turning a corner, and sure enough there was a small scroll with a blue ribbon attached to it, surrounded on all sides but one by exploding tags. Naruto carefully reached around the traps, and grabbed the scroll. As they both backed out of the tunnel with their prize, Naruto slipped and Hinata instinctively caught him. Realizing that she had Naruto in her arms, her face turned bright red and she fainted. Somehow, Naruto was able to jump behind her and catch her, and carried her into a nearby cabin.

Neji and Tenten carefully stepped around the countless wires and traps scattered over the ground.

"Someone was here first," Tenten said in disappointment. "Looks like it was Temari's team. It looks like a hurricane blew through here." She scanned the mess quickly, but then stopped when she saw something interesting. "There, it looks like they missed something." She was pointing up to the treetops. Neji looked up, and quickly identified a kunai hung high up on the tree.

"Wow, even I almost missed that," he said in amazement.

"I'm used to looking for weapons, with all the ones I have. I lose them all the time; you don't know how annoying it is to step on one laying under your clothes in your room…but you don't want to hear about that…" Neji didn't say anything, just jumped swiftly to the top of the huge tree to retrieve the item.

As he returned to earth, he said quickly, "I don't mind at all, here, I think there is something this way." As her turned away, Tenten noticed something…was that a hint of a smile?

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for-"

"Shhh…"

"But we don't want to come in-"

"Shhh!!!"

"…"

Suma and Choji were hiding behind a counter in the kitchen, listening to the low munching coming from someone eating on the other side.

"This is making me really hungry, if we aren't going to look for the items, can we PLEASE get something to eat??" Choji asked desperately.

"Fine, fine, go find something yourself…but don't disturb the god…isn't so hot the way he eats?" Suma answered, not looking up from Kakashi who was eating at a table at the far corner of the kitchen.

"Sure," Choji said as he got up and started rummaging in a bag of chips that seemed to appear out of nowhere. From the other side of the kitchen, Kakashi seemed to realize that he wasn't alone, and slowly got up from the chair he was sitting in, and walked out the door.

"Look what you did! You made him go away…" Suma said while grabbing the bag of chips from a distressed looking Choji. "Where do you think he went?" Choji shrugged, and opened another bag of chips that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I WILL find that katana!" said Lee running full speed up a hill near the far side of the lake.

"Yes, you will…" Kankuro said with absolutely no emotion, huffing about 2 strides behind our hyper little friend.

"I WILL find that katana, and if I don't, I will run 5 laps around this lake!"

"I think you've already got that covered…" Kankuro said under his breath. He suddenly slowed down his pace.

"What are you doing?? We have to run quickly if I am going to find that katana!"

"Be quiet," said Kankuro, irritated.

"But-"

"SHUT UP!! I think I hear something." Sure enough, there was a growling sound coming slightly east of where they were heading. "Follow me... _quietly_" Step by step, the two crept their way around the trees until they found themselves face to face with a type of large beast. A type of VERY large beast…like we are talking huge…

"OH MY GOD…WHAT THE (we will take a word out) IS THAT!?" Kankuro shouts as he stumbles backward. He quickly takes out his puppets, and starts shouting orders to Lee. "I will distract it, and we will escape out the other direction…Lee? Lee??" Lee is facing the beast with a hard look of determination.

"A monster this big must be guarding the katana! That's why it's so hard to get! I WILL DEFEAT IT, AND FIND THE REWARD!!"

"…"

"!!!!!"

"I really don't think that's a good idea…" But before Kankuro could say any more, Lee was all over the beast. This made the beast very mad. You don't want to make the beast mad. That is a really bad idea. Poor Lee didn't realize that. After about 2 minutes, Lee lay almost unconscious at the foot of the monster. Just in time, one of the puppets guided by Kankuro stepped in just in time to save him. Satisfied with its work, the monster turned and ambled slowly toward a cave behind it. Kankuro and Lee didn't see it before because, well, that's just how big that thing was. To both of their great surprise, a few mini versions of the beast came squealing out of the cave toward the mega beast.

"You retard Lee, that was a _Mother_ monster…it was protecting its babies, not the katana."

"Sorry…"


End file.
